


Atarinkë

by silvertrails



Series: Tirion Arc [38]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Curufin says good-bye to Nerdanel.





	Atarinkë

**Atarinkë  
By CC  
March, 2012**

The Elves belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, no profit made and no harm intended. 

This fic is part of the B2Me 2012 challenge.

* * *

_Card: Sons of Fëanor  
O67: Curufin and Nerdanel_

 

Nerdanel sat in her bedroom, eyes unfocused, trying to understand what had happened to her marriage with Fëanaro. Theirs had been a passionate love, and for a while her fire had matched his. Everything had changed when he made the Silmarilli. He had started to drift away from her. 

Why did this happen to me?

Nerdanel was never like Anairë who ruled her house and children with an iron grip, or like Earwën who was happy enough with leading a simple life at Alqualondë, not desiring anything else. 

No, Nerdanel was not like them, yet she was going to lose her children, just like them. 

If Only Fëanaro had agreed to leave Ambarussa with her, at least the youngest. They had taken the Oath, all of them, but Nerdanel knew their sons and she was certain that problems would arise once the fire of rebellion had died in them.

A slight sound at the door made her turn around. It was Curufinwë, her beautiful son, the one who resembled Fëanaro more in body and mind. 

“What is it, Curufinwë?” she asked tiredly.

“Will you not call me Atarinkë, Mother?”

She smiled sadly. “If it pleases you, my son… I have no wish to argue with any of you anymore. You know I would have you stay, and you know what I think about taking Telperinquar with you, but as I said…”

She sighed and shook her head.

“I have to follow him, Mother. I wish you understood me. I have to go with Father and help him regain the Silmarilli. I fear he will not be whole again until he defeats Morgoth.”

“He will not, and you know it.”

Curufinwë’s expression became very much like Fëanaro, without the madness in his eyes. Nerdanel stood and reached out for him. 

“I love you, my son, my Atarinkë. I fear for you.” 

“I love you too, Mama." He took her in his arms, "But I cannot leave my son behind…”

“Then I hope you stay safe and keep him safe.”

“Will you not come with us?” he asked, something like hope lurking in his eyes. 

“My decision is final, but I will pray to the Valar for you. Even if you think they have wronged your father, they are the only ones with enough strength to defeat Melkor one day.”

Curufinwë had tensed when Nerdanel mentioned the Valar, but finally he relaxed in her embrace. “You too stay safe, Mama. We will defeat Morgoth, and we will restore the Light.”

"I hope you are right, my son."

He kissed her cheek and after a last look at her, left the bedroom. Nerdanel sat down again, waiting, hoping for the impossible. Fëanaro was mad with grief because of Finwë’s death and the loss of his Silmarilli. He would come back one day, she knew, but it would be to the Halls.


End file.
